


Let me save you from this asshole

by Torlia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair is an asshole, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: Castiel Novak sat in the café waiting for his date to arrive. He had met his date online, a man called Alastair whom he had only talked to for a short week, but who insisted on them meeting immediately. Castiel was very nervous for this date, because after all, he didn’t know Alastair that well, and even though he had seemed sweet online, he had no idea how he was like in real life. Castiel fiddled his thumbs underneath the table, mentally scolding himself for thinking negative thoughts right now.





	Let me save you from this asshole

Castiel Novak sat in the café waiting for his date to arrive. He had met his date online, a man called Alastair whom he had only talked to for a short week, but who insisted on them meeting immediately. Castiel was very nervous for this date, because after all, he didn’t know Alastair that well, and even though he had seemed sweet online, he had no idea how he was like in real life. Castiel fiddled his thumbs underneath the table, mentally scolding himself for thinking negative thoughts right now.  
“Calm down, Castiel,” he whispered to himself, running his hands through his messy hair once more. “How bad can it be?”  
Then the door opened and Alastair walked in. Castiel recognized him from the picture he’d seen. He was a little different from there though. On the picture he had worn a suit and was in a wedding or something. His hair had been carefully brushed to one side of his head and held there by the help of hair gel, and in the picture he had smiling warmly. Now he only smirked at me from across the table. He looked older than in the picture, not like he had been a fifty year old dude catfishing Castiel online, more like he had been in his early twenties when he took it and now he was in his thirties. His hair had been cut off almost entirely and he was wearing a leather jacket instead of a suit. It made Castiel feel a little self conscious in his suit and too big trench coat.  
“Castiel Novak, eh?” Alastair said, taking Castiel’s hand in his. It felt cold to the touch, and too rough.   
“Yes, and you are Alastair?” Castiel made it seem like a question, like he didn’t really believe this was the one he had been talking to. His voice had seemed sweeter over text, like warm honey. Now his voice was bitter and rough like bark.  
“Naturally, you see anyone else in the café interested in speaking to you?” he laughed nasally and cruelly, and Castiel chuckled fast so that Alastair wouldn’t be offended that he didn’t enjoy his joke.  
A few minutes passed when Alastair talked away about himself and his interests with Castiel listening silently. Castiel kept looking away to the street when Alastair talked, thinking of ways he could politely excuse himself and leave without hurting Alastair’s feelings. Alastair didn’t even take notice of how Castiel kept looking away. He was too busy talking about his job at a big shot company.  
“My boss, Mr. Lucifer is really a devil. I get where he got his name from!” Alastair chuckled, and kept going on about how hot everyone working there were, including him of course.  
Castiel smiled to him to give Alastair the illusion that he was listening, but really he was admiring the waiter that was staring towards them, frowning. He had short, dark blond hair, a sharp jawbone and freckles across his face. Castiel’s eyes kept going down to check out the rest of this man, his eyes wandering across the man’s broad shoulders and tight shirt that his muscles were bulging out from. Castiel quickly found the name tag. Dean.   
“You listening?” Castiel was dragged out of his daydreams by Alastair clapping his hands in front of his face.   
“Yes of course,” Castiel mumbled. “Just thinking about what to order.”  
“I don’t think we have to order anything,” Alastair smirked at Castiel again, for the first time checking him out. “We can eat at my place.”  
Castiel felt uncomfortable underneath Alastair’s gaze. He felt like a gazelle about to be hunted and eaten by a hungry lion. Alastair was obviously not interested in anything else about Castiel than his body.   
“No, really, you don’t need to take me home,” Castiel whispered, trying to wiggle his way out of this date. If only he had stayed home.  
“Oh, please, I insist. You only have to pay a small price to eat at my place,” Alastair smirked, licking his lips. “And you don’t have to pay in money.”  
Castiel blushed deeply, not because he was flustered, but because he was embarrassed. If only he could come up with a good excuse to go. Castiel had never really been a very good liar.   
Then this Dean person was standing right behind Castiel with his hands resting casually on his shoulders.   
“Hey, didn’t think I’d see you here!” he said brightly, getting an annoyed scowl from Alastair. The waiter leaned down until his mouth was right next to Castiel’s ears. “My name is Dean, let me save you from this asshole.”  
“If you can’t see it, we’re pretty busy here, waiter,” Alastair scoffed annoyed, trying to get Dean to leave. “Aren’t we, Castiel?” Cas lowered his head. He really didn’t want Dean to leave, but he didn’t want to upset Alastair. It seemed dangerous somehow.  
“No can do, Cas and I here are old friends, and I can’t just leave now that I finally found him again,” Castiel flinched at the nickname. No one had ever called him that before. His big brother had called him Cassie, but that was just Gabriel being Gabriel.   
Dean smiled coldly at Alastair, and I could see his cocky façade drop for a second.   
“Just exchange numbers be over with it!” Alastair nearly growled. “Castiel, let’s go. I’ll treat you back at my place.”  
“I don’t think so,” Dean stated. He still had his hands on Cas’ shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. “You see, I got a message from Cas’ brother saying that if I found him to bring him to him. Something about some big news.”  
Alastair was now visibly fuming. His face was red from anger, and Cas was scared that he might blow up and dirty the café.   
“Castiel, you either come with me right now, or I never speak to you again,” Alastair growled through gritted teeth. Dean squeezed Cas’ shoulders again, giving him the courage to end this before it became something dangerous. Cas looked up at Alastair, his face serious and cold.  
“Goodbye, Alastair,”   
Alastair looked around the café, at all the faces staring at him, waiting to see what he would do. His face was redder than ever when he stomped out of the café, growling something incoherently. Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he held as soon as Alastair was out of sight.   
“Thank you,” he whispered gratefully to Dean.  
“No problem at all, we sometimes get assholes like that in here,” he chuckled, sitting down across from Cas. “You hungry?”   
“Maybe a little,” Cas smiled heartily for the first time today. “Don’t you have to deliver food and clean tables and the like though?” Dean looked thoughtful for a while before he smirked and turned to the counter.  
“Hey Bobby!” a man in his fifties with a beard covering up his face and a belly bulging out from the apron, showed up from a room behind the counter. “I’ll take my break now!”  
The man (Bobby) only shrugged in reply before heading back to the room.   
“Jo! Bring us some sandwiches!” Dean yelled at a woman behind the counter before turning back to Cas. “Let’s celebrate, shall we?”  
“What are we celebrating?” Castiel asked, a blush beginning to spread across his cheeks.   
“We’re celebrating a good riddance!” Dean laughed as Jo put down some sandwiches and soda glasses on their table.  
“I’m putting it on your tab, Winchester!” she smirked, hitting Dean lightly on the arm.  
“To a new beginning!” Dean said, raising his glass. Cas smiled shyly, raising his glass.  
“To a new beginning,” he mumbled, clinking his glass to Dean’s.  
Going out on that shitty date may have been the best decision Cas had ever made.


End file.
